


Pink, Purple, & Blue

by starrygemi



Category: Glee
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrygemi/pseuds/starrygemi
Summary: Sam needs to tell Quinn something important, and doesn't really know how to go about it. Though, his worries melt away as she wanted to tell him the same thing.
Relationships: Sam Evans/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Pink, Purple, & Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I've haven't been in the position where I had to come out to a significant other. (I've only ever needed to come out to friends/teachers thus far).

Sam noticed his girlfriend exit the classroom, "Hey! Quinn, can we talk?" He whispered with hopeful eyes as he gently grasped the hem of her sleeve as a child would, "It's kinda important." He brought his gaze to the space between their feet, not wanting to bring his attention to her eyes, "I won't run this time."

She has noticed his reluctance all week. He always came up to her, spoke, but then turned around just as quick as he came. What her boyfriend wanted to say seemed to be causing him unease, and pressuring him to just say whatever he needed to say wouldn't help anyone; So she did her best to be supportive and patient.

She brought his hand to her mouth to give a gentle kiss, "Yes, of course."

She let herself be led to a secluded classroom. She sat down on one of the tables. She watched her boyfriend walk around the classroom to ensure it was empty, before setting a chair against the doorknob. He awkwardly stood in front of her, shifting how he stood every so often and rubbing his hands anxiously. She didn't want to rush him, whatever he had to say was important and it wouldn't feel right to pressure him to hurry along, so she sat and waited for him to comfortably speak.

Quinn shifted on the desk to get a bit more comfortable as Sam blurted out, "I think I'm bi!" Which causes her hand to miss the desk and she stumbled off almost entirely, if Sam wasn't there to catch her before her face hit the floor, "Are you sorry?? I meant, are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you fall over, was that a bad reaction, oh no, that was—"

Quinn's laughter stopped his small ramble, "You're fine, Sammy," she sat on an actual chair this time, a stool, and made him do the same. She heard what he said, but she wanted him to say it when his thoughts were more collected. "Okay, start over, now that the tension is gone."

"Right, okay," he brought his gaze to the ground while swinging his legs slightly.

She leaned forward a bit and brushed a bit of loose hair from his face which gained his attention, "Whatever it is that you need to tell me, I will love and support you, okay?"

He blinked away the blur that his tears brought and nodded.

A delicate smile was brought upon her face as she kissed his forehead. She sat back down and offered her hands for him to hold for comfort, to which he did.

"I don't know how else to say this, so, um, I think I'm bi," he starts, "No, I know I'm bisexual," he directed his gaze into her eyes, "And I don't know if you're fine with that or not, so if you're not," he paused and took a long shaky breath. He looked back down at the ground as there was a lump clogging his throat, "If you're not okay with that, then I guess we're done?" His voice cracked at the last word.

"Sammy, where did you get the idea that I'd break up with you?"

"It wasn't anything important, one of my friends just said something weird and it just got to my head. I don't know why I thought you'd even believe stereotypes, but I was still afraid."

She cupped his face and wiped any stray tears, "Well guess what?"

He hummed in acknowledgement, not trusting his voice to carry words.

"Why would I break up with you when I also am bisexual?" She planted a soft peck onto his nose and stood up from the stool, "I didn't mean to bring attention to me by coming out as well, but if your friend's words bothered you this much, I want to ensure you I won't break up with you over something you can't control."

He wiped his tears with his sleeves, then looked up at her, "You're bi?" He asked for confirmation.

She nodded, "Took a bit of time to accept it, but yes; I was planning to tell you as well but I didn't want to overwrite what you needed to tell me by coming out."

"So, we're good?"

"There was nothing to make us 'bad,' Samuel." He noticed her expression soften as a tiny smile formed.

He stood from the stool and engulfed her small frame in a hug. They stayed in each other's embrace for a moment.

"Love you," he mumbled while kissing her forehead.

"Love you too," she pulled away but entwined their hands, "Come on, let's head to lunch, who knows what our friends are theorizing as to why we missed half of it."

He snickered, "Okay."


End file.
